Once in a Lifetime
by Akai'zhar
Summary: An international Quiddich turnament between Canada, America, Australia, France and England. Being held at Hogwarts, takes place during Harrys' sixth year...R&R chap 5 up!(is better then it sounds, check it out)
1. Hello my name is

Once in a lifetime.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you would recognise from the books, I do however own, The Canadian, American, French, and Australian teams are mine. And Malfoy will not be OOC, he will be an ass ^^  
  
It was only a week before school started and Harry Potter a lanky sixteen year old, couldn't wait for it to start, the boy hurriedly look through his post. There was one from Hermione two from the Weaslys; one of them was from Ron, and one from Hogwarts. Harry opened the one from Hogwarts first, he looked down at it and a small smile graced his lips.  
  
Dear Hogwarts student  
  
We are pleased to inform you that, Hogwarts, school of witch craft and wizardry, will be hosting this years Junior International Quidditch tournament. The teams are going to be staying at Hogwarts for the school year and will be appearing at our school two weeks into the school year. Our school will be holding a tournament of its own before the teams arrive to determine who will represent our school. The teams have already been sorted into our houses already and are as follows.  
  
The Canadian team with be staying with Gryffindor  
  
The American team will be staying with Slytherin  
  
The French team with be staying with Ravenclaw And the Australian team will be staying with Hufflepuff  
  
Sincerely, Prof. M. McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.  
  
Harry rose an eyebrow, stuck with the Canadians? Him? The boy who lived sat down on the edge of his bed and began reading his other letters.  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER. CANADA  
  
"Can you believe it?!"  
  
A sixteen-year-old girl said jumping around the middle of the field of Lunar Eclipse, the Wizarding School in Canada. Seven girls stood in a circle; all had Trunks and school uniforms on. Their uniforms where Black and red, the skirt was black the vest was red, but a sash around their waists were red and white.  
  
"No Griffin, no, I can't despite the fact that we're standing here in the middle of out field waiting for the escort to the airport"  
  
One of the Triplets said sarcastically, it was the snotty one, Tsunami. Griffin looked at Tsunami and stuck out her tongue, then went back to being excided.  
  
ENGLAND  
  
The old man walked up to the front of the school, clasped his hands together and cleared his throat.  
  
"I am pleased to inform you that we have chosen the teams that will represent Hogwarts, However, since two particular teams did very well, we went ahead and asked the other schools if they would let us have two schools, they said yes, but the teams will alternate."  
  
The elderly man looked over the house tables.  
  
"The teams that will be representing Hogwarts are, Gryffindor and Slytherin."  
  
The Seekers of each team glared at each other, while every one applauded. Silence fell across the great hall as the teams arrived. Seven from each school so twenty-nine witches and wizards ranging from the ages of eleven to seventeen stood at the doors, they all had their separate groups.  
  
"Now, I would like it if the teams would introduce them selves, and the position you play as? I would like France to come up first, but Miss.Draconis are you ill?"  
  
A slight pale faced girl with bright ice blue hair looked up in surprise at Dumbledore, She nodded and shudder a little bit before removing herself from a short auburn haired girl who snickered slightly at "Miss.Draconis's" surprise.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and looked at Madam Pomfrey, who nodded and whisked towards the ill Canadian. Once she got there, Madam Pomfrey put her hand on Draconis's back and pushed her slightly to get her moving.  
  
"What is you name dear?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey asked walking behind the girl slowly.  
  
"Griffin Draconis"  
  
Griffin replied walking slowly down the hall to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey directed the sixteen year old to a bed and began looking for some sort of stomach tonic or something. Griffin looked around taking in her surroundings with wide eyes; the roof was so high, nearly falling back because she was looking so high up.  
  
"Here dear, drink this and you'll be fine"  
  
Madam Pomfrey interrupted her thoughts causing Griffin to jump in surprise, which didn't go over well with her stomach. The blue haired teen nodded thanks and took the tonic and drank it down, it tasted like mud as was more gloppy than syrup on a winters day after it spent the night in the snow, but Griffin managed to "drink" all of it. The teen stuck out her tongue in disgust, shuddered, and then stood up.  
  
"No offence or anything but that was gross."  
  
Madam Pomfrey laughed and began walking back to the great hall. Griffin hopped off the bed and followed Madam Pomfrey down the hall.  
  
"Um, what should I call you?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked over her shoulder and smiled slightly.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey,"  
  
Griffin nodded and kept pace with the older woman, She felt fifteen pounds heavier after eating, or rather drinking that...stuff. When Griffin and madam Pomfrey got to the great hall the American team was leaving and the Canadian team was going up, Griffin sped up to catch up to the group. The first one to start talking was after Griffin got in line, and she had long dark brown hair to her waist and her eyes were a hazel colour.  
  
"I'm Melody Fang and I'm the Captain as well as the Keeper."  
  
Melody stepped back and the auburn haired girl stepped forward, it was spiked up into a messy Mohawk (a/n: Think Paine's hair if you played X-2), she had bright green eyes.  
  
"I'm Jamie Jones and I'm a Beater,"  
  
Jamie smiled slightly to someone sitting with the people with a silver and green flag above the table before stepping back. She was replaced be a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes, who seemed meek and scared.  
  
"I'm Taylor Karlin and I'm a Beater also."  
  
Taylor stepped back looked at the triplets who all stepped forward at the same time, they were identical except in the way they had their hair.  
  
"I'm Tsunami Taber."  
  
Tsunami had her hair flipped to the left.  
  
"Tabitha."  
  
Tabitha had her hair in pigtails behind her ears.  
  
"And Tetsuya"  
  
She had her hair straight to her shoulders, the triplets looked at each other with smirks and then said in unison.  
  
"And we're the Chasers."  
  
They stepped back and Griffin stepped forward, rolling her eyes towards the triplets, She smiled slightly, Griffins blue hair was a little past her shoulders and her eyes were mismatched, one was ice blue like her hair and the other was green with gold ringed around the pupil.  
  
"I'm Griffin Draconis and I'm the seeker."  
  
Griffin stepped back and looked around for were they were sitting, but Melody knew already as was off towards their seating place, Griffin followed Melody and looked up, the sky was full of stars.  
  
"They're missing their roof."  
  
She said aloud, Taylor, who was beside her smiled half-heartedly and said under her breath.  
  
"It's enchanted you nimrod."  
  
Griffin smiled sheepishly and looked at Taylor.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Taylor rolled her eyes and sat down.  
  
~FIN~ (Not really just this chapter) Good, bad or delete? If you want the second chapter, I want 2 reviews nice happy ones!! 


	2. Up to the dorms we go

YAY! Second chapter, I've gotten at least two reviews so here is your chapter And thank you very much Koga711 for giving me my first Review!!!  
  
Once every one was sitting the Headmaster started to speak.  
  
"I would like to inform the foreign students that the forest on the grounds is forbidden, and with that said let the feast begin!"  
  
Dumbledore waved his hands and food began appearing on the tables, The Canadian team looked at it in confusion for a few seconds before placing food on their plates, but Griffin sat in her place, her plate empty, Jamie looked over at the blue haired teen with a worried expression.  
  
"Uh, Griffin you should eat, you haven't ate since this morning,"  
  
Griffin looked over and smiled.  
  
"No its okay, I'll eat tomorrow morning, that stuff Madam Pomfrey gave me tasted like mud and was more think than maple syrup after it spent the night out in the snow"  
  
Melody made a face and then went back to eating.  
  
After about fifteen minutes Griffin began tapping her foot, Melody stopped talking to a bushy haired girl and stared at Griffin.  
  
"Yes Draconis?"  
  
"Can we leave yet?"  
  
Griffin whined, and then as if on cue a tall boy with messy black hair stood up and began walking to the exit, Griffin got off the seat and began following him, running to catch up. Once she did they were at the door, She looked up slightly she was up to the boys ear.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He said plainly, waiting to get the all so natural question of 'Are you Harry Potter?' But it never came, instead it was.  
  
"Are you going to the Gryffindor common room?"  
  
Harry nodded and left the great hall, with Griffin following.  
  
"I'm Griffin Draconis, you can call me Draconis though or Griffin, who are you?"  
  
Harry turned around and looked a Griffin his dark emerald gaze piercing her mismatched eyes.  
  
"My name is Harry Potter"  
  
Griffin reached up to his face and lightly moved his messy bangs to the side, revealing the small lightning shaped scar, she smiled and put his bangs back.  
  
"Okay, sorry just had to check, you wouldn't believe how many people go around saying their Harry Potter over in Canada, and sorry again"  
  
She smiled sheepish and began up the stairs, she waited at the top of the stairs for Harry to go past her, which he did, rather quickly. They ran up another flight of stairs.  
  
"Draconis, watch out for the trick-"  
  
They're was a gasp, and then Griffin finished off his sentence, after a grunt of pain.  
  
"Step?"  
  
Harry turned around and looked down, Griffin was stuck waist down into the step with pain written on her face, she looked up and held out a hand.  
  
"Care to help me up?"  
  
She asked with a sheepish smile, Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand pulling Griffin out of the step in one quick motion, She muttered a quick thank you, while straightening her skirt. She smiled up to him and motion Harry to go on, he did and she followed.  
  
"Why's you hair blue? Hair dye?"  
  
Griffin caught up to him so she was walking beside the taller teenager she smiled slightly.  
  
"I did it accidentally in my first year, I was going to change the colour of a bird or something and I guess I used it wrong because it backfired and turned my hair and one eye permanently blue"  
  
Harry looked at her like she was crazy for a moment, (a/n: which she is) and they walked the rest of the way in silence. Once they got their Griffin was staring at the picture, she pointed at it with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Is this it?"  
  
Harry nodded and said the password, which he got from Hermione.  
  
"Rumplestiltskin"  
  
The portrait swung open and the two walked into the Gryffindor common room, Griffin yawned and curled up on a chair in front of the fire, and quickly fell asleep, paying no attention to Harry who began doing his homework from potions class. And for the next half hour people slowly poured into the common room, giving Griffin odd looks but keeping quiet, just in case.  
  
The remaining six Canadians filed in behind Ron and Hermione, Jamie, the one with the Mohawk, noticed Griffin first and walked over to her silently, and evil smirk on her face, bent down so her mouth was level with Griffins ear, took a deep breath then yelled.  
  
"DRACONIS!"  
  
Griffin jumped out of the chair, slamming her shoulder under Jamie's chin, causing Jamie to bite her lip. Griffin looked around and then at Jamie, who was glaring at Griffin, Griffin smiled and walked over to the bulletin board.  
  
"Hey James, come here"  
  
Jamie walked over to see what Griffin was looking at it was the schedule for the Quidditch games; Jamie smiled slightly then rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Who were the Slytherins?"  
  
Ron looked over at the two Canadians and walked towards them looking at the schedule also, his face fell slightly.  
  
"The Slytherins are a bunch of gits that think they own the pitch, they don't"  
  
Griffin looked up to wards Ron; he towered over here and Jamie who was a bit taller then Griffin.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Griffin yawned and Hermione stood up and snapped her fingers, a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, I was supposed to ask you lot a dinner, um, which ones of you are in seventh year?"  
  
The triplets rose there hands, though still talking to Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnit, who were also in Seventh year, (a/n: I know they're not but I didn't want to find two knew Chasers, so I kept them back a year, lol) Hermione nodded and rose her voice so Katie could hear her.  
  
"Katie?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Could you show them where they're sleeping?"  
  
Katie nodded and kept talking.  
  
"Um which ones of you are in sixth year?"  
  
Jamie, Griffin and Melody rose they're hands, and walked towards Hermione. She smiled slightly and looked around again.  
  
"And who's in fifth?"  
  
Taylor raised her hand and turned around, she was talking with Ginny.  
  
"Okay then, Ginny could you show her were she's sleeping?"  
  
Ginny nodded towards Hermione and got up and showed Taylor where she was sleeping, Hermione got up also and began walking the three Canadians kept up with her as she showed them the room, She opened the door and six beds, three gold and red the other three Red and Black, where against the walls, Griffin looked for her trunk then jumped on the bed closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
"These are comfy"  
  
She said snuggling into the sheets, she opened her eyes quickly put on her Pyjamas, The loose pants had little cows on them and the shirt said 'Kiss me, I'm Canadian' Jamie and Melody did the same and all three snuggled under the covers.  
  
"This is different"  
  
Melody said her voice muffled by her pillow, Jamie laughed slightly.  
  
"What was your first clue?"  
  
Jamie and Melody fell silent and there was a soft breathing.  
  
"Griffin fell asleep before we did"  
  
Then Melody and Jamie fell asleep.  
  
In the common room, Harry Potter couldn't do his work; his thoughts kept drifting to Griffin Draconis, with her mismatched eyes. Why does her name seem so familiar?! He kept thinking, he was going to be very annoyed if he didn't think of is soon; He looked towards the girls dorm, his brows together.  
  
"Hey mate, you look deep in thought, whatsa matter?"  
  
Harry looked up, it wasn't Hermione because she was already in bed and she would never call him 'mate' so it had to be Ron.  
  
"That girl with the blue hair, Griffin Draconis, I think I've heard her name somewhere before but I can't remember"  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow and coughed.  
  
"I'm off to bed, 'night"  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
Harry stayed in the common room for at least an hour before gathering his things and going to bed too.  
  
~FIN~  
  
Dun Dun Dun!! Can anyone guess where the name is from not the Griffin but the 'Draconis'?  
  
If you guess right you get to have a cookie! 


	3. Tours are fun

Welcome to Chapter three!!!! I've come the conclusion that I should put this up because chapter two was so short and boring. ENJOY!!  
  
Griffin Draconis was buried under her blankets, it was Sunday morning, (A/N: I forgot to mention they arrived on Saturday...heh heh heh) and Jamie was jumping on her bed.  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
Griffin said her face in the black pillow, with a drool spot beside her head, Jamie flopped on the bed beside Griffin, and then rolled on top of her sleeping friend, so they were back to back. Griffin let out a grunt, tried to turn around.  
  
"Hermione is going to give us a tour of the school, and I was givin the honour of wakening up your lazy ass"  
  
Jamie got off and Griffin sat up, her hair was a sight to behold, it stuck up at all angles. Griffin got out of the bed and rummaged through her trunk for a hairbrush and cloths. She changed, with Jamie standing guard at the door and her back turned, and was just brushing her hair when Hermione and Melody came in Melody with an annoyed expression on her face, and Hermione with a bored one.  
  
"It's not my ass that's lazy... it's me"  
  
"You, your ass, same difference, can we go now?"  
  
Jamie said, rolling her green eyes, Griffin put her brush down and nodded and began to walk, Hermione and Melody walking out before Jamie and Griffin, and they followed. Hermione was waited at the Portrait hole for Griffin and Jamie, Griffin smiled and nodded thanks, once outside in the hallway Griffin, Melody and Jamie were bombarded with questions, or rather an question.  
  
"So, what kind of magic do you learn over in Canada?"  
  
Griffin wiggled her fingers, and smiled.  
  
"We learn wand less magic the most, because it needs more concentration, but we pretty much learn the same stuff as you."  
  
Hermione looked in awe, the group had now gone past the great hall, and were on their way outside, when four boys blocked their path. Griffin looked up, one had silver blond hair, which was slicked back by more gel then Jamie used, and he had cold gray eyes. Two of them were tall large and stupid looking, and the other was the American Quidditch Captain, he had brown hair and a sprinkle of freckles across his nose, his eye were a sapphire blue.  
  
"Well if it isn't the mud blood Granger, where Potty and Weasel at?"  
  
The silver hair person said with a sneer, glaring at Melody, Jamie then Griffin, his eyes lingered a little longer on her, mostly due to her odd hair colour and mismatched eyes.  
  
"Where they are is none of your business Malfoy, now move"  
  
Malfoy smirked and stayed in place, his eyes narrow.  
  
"No, I don't think I will, at least until you've introduced my to your...friends?"  
  
Griffin glared at Malfoy, Jamie was staring at the American captain, and Melody was casting odd looks between Malfoy's cronies. Griffin looked around and pulled out a wand and pointed it at Malfoy.  
  
"You have no idea what kind of stuff we learn at Lunar Eclipse, do you really want to find out?"  
  
Malfoy moved and Griffin pushed Hermione though then the three Canadians followed, Griffin stuck out her tongue and began walking towards the lake. Hermione looked worried, and sat down at the edge of the lake.  
  
"Your going to get into a lot of trouble, you pulled out your wand to Malfoy, he'll tell on you"  
  
Griffin grind and the wand turned into a rubber chicken, Jamie began to howl and Melody rose an eyebrow.  
  
"No he won't, because I don't have a wand on me, you can check all nine of my pockets"  
  
Griffin bent down and picked up some rocks, and began trying to skip them, each landing with a plunk, one skipped and Griffin turned to her left, Jamie was skipping them with a smug look on her face.  
  
"I wonder where Frost is..."  
  
The wind blew and it made ripples in the water, then it started raining, Hermione and Melody began running towards the castle. Griffin stood in her spot and looked down at her watch she didn't remember putting on, her heart fell, it was still on Canadian time, so, Griffin thought, if its seven in the morning in Canada then...its somewhere around noon here.  
  
"Hey James, its lunch time... I think maybe we should go inside now."  
  
Jamie and Griffin were soaked to the bone, and were walking slowly towards the castle, their hair wet and dripping. They got to the door and walked in, Hermione and Melody were glaring.  
  
"You guys are soaked!"  
  
Griffin smiled and stretched.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Its nearly noon"  
  
Griffin yawned and looked around, then at the portraits.  
  
"Can we have a look around the castle?"  
  
"Sure, want to see the Trophy room or the library?"  
  
Hermione said, looking around.  
  
"Oh, the trophy room!"  
  
Jamie said jumping up and down, causing everything within five feet of her to have a sheen of water on it, thankfully it was mostly flood, and Melody, who glared at Jamie. Hermione was walking and the three followed her, Melody was staring at James hair, which was still in its Mohawk.  
  
"Jamie your, hair, it not messy like Griffins, its still in that ridiculous Mohawk"  
  
Jamie smiled and winked but gave no answer, They entered the trophy room, which was bare of people and the three Canadians looked at then, Griffin went over to the Quidditch trophies, Jamie looked at the house cups and Melody went over to the shield.  
  
"James Potter, Hermione, is that Potters dad?"  
  
Griffin said pointing to a trophy, Hermione walked over and her face fell slightly, She nodded and looked at them also, smiling slightly at the trophy from their third year.  
  
"This ones from our third year,"  
  
Griffin looked at the one that Hermione was pointing at and gasped.  
  
"Potters the seeker?"  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled, then from the other side of the room Melody loudly.  
  
"Dude, you guys gave Voldemort a Trophy!"  
  
Hermione winced slightly, walked over to look at the shield over Melody's shoulder.  
  
"That says Tom Riddle, not V-Voldemort..."  
  
Melody quirked an eyebrow, and gave Hermione a 'really?' kind of look.  
  
"I would have never guessed, but our headmistress, went to this school when Tom Riddle was here, he was in seventh year and she was a first year. She says he was a ass, had a whole gang of Slytherins following him around...supposedly"  
  
Hermione was shocked, Melody knew more about tom Riddle/Voldemort then three quarters of the school, Jamie was counting how many times each house won the house cup.  
  
"So far, Slytherins won the most, but not for the last six years..."  
  
Griffin rolled her eyes and resumed looking at the Quidditch cups until her stomach growled; Griffin blushed and turned around to Hermione.  
  
"What time is it now?"  
  
Hermione looked at her watch, and looked back up.  
  
"Lunch time, do you want to eat?"  
  
Griffin nodded and smiled sheepishly, and they left the trophy room for the great hall and lunch. They got to the great hall and sat down, waited for Hermione to start grabbing food before the Canadians did. Down the table Ginny and Taylor were talking, Melody smiled then looked up when someone sat beside her, it was Tabitha.  
  
"Hey Tab guess what?"  
  
Tabitha rose a brow and put her head down slightly and Melody whispered into her ear.  
  
"Really, here? Are you sure?"  
  
Melody nodded with a smug look on her face and Tabitha began to laugh.  
  
"And all this time I thought Volkman was a old lying bat."  
  
Griffin smiled and knew instantly what they were talking about; Griffin leaned over Melody and whispered.  
  
"She is, friggin slave driver too"  
  
Hermione looked shocked and asked why.  
  
"Why? Because you know what she made us Draconis's do to get here? We had to get seven OWLS (a/n: is that allot?) minimum, clean our common rooms with out magic and house-elves, and clean the potions class room after the first years were in it!"  
  
Hermione was smiling slightly at the mention of 'without house-elves'.  
  
"Why do you look so happy, got something against having house-elves?"  
  
Jamie asked, glaring slightly.  
  
"As a matter of fact-"  
  
"Don't get her started on spew, please"  
  
Two people came and sat on either side of Hermione, it was Harry and Ron, and Ron was the one who said it, Hermione got up and began walking away calling back before she left the great hall.  
  
"Its S-P-E-W, not 'spew' Ron"  
  
End o' chapter three I hope you enjoyed it... and please tell me the next chapter will be better, with the first Quidditch match Canada vs. Australia...whom I've failed to mention...at all...heh heh heh...I don't like flames but if you feel the need to make an ass of yourself then flame away ^-^ 


	4. First Match of the Season!

Chapter 4!!! Whoohoo! I feel so happy, I got more then one review, and none of them are mean (probably because I deleted the mean ones) and as promised The Quiddich match...but that's later...  
  
Jamie, Griffin and Melody were looking through "Hogwarts: A history" with odd looks, Griffin couldn't figure out why they call it Parsletounge, and Jamie was wondering about the dungeons and Melody was trying to flip the page.  
  
"Common Parsletounge soundly like parasol... kind of an odd name, why not just call it One-who-talks-with-the-snake-syndrome?"  
  
Jamie quirked an eyebrow and snorted out her laughter.  
  
"Because, stupid, that's too long and its passed down through the line of Salazar Slytherin, maybe you can talk to snakes Draconis..."  
  
Jamie smirked and Griffin glared at the auburn haired person in the middle, Melody finally managed to flip the page, and then stated clearly.  
  
"Griffin wouldn't be able to because Draconis, was Salazar's younger sister, she couldn't do it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jamie said plainly then got up, causing the book to fall to the floor, Melody shot up and glared at Griffin.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
Melody ignored griffin and bent down to pick up the book and Jamie went over to the window and sat down and began to stare at someone by the lake, the sun was going down, the rain had stopped a few hours ago and from the rays of the setting sun made her skin take on a pale orange glow. Griffin looked over and sat down beside Jamie who didn't even notice her, Griffin looked down to see four people, the exact four people who they ran into this morning. Griffin looked down harder she left the rubber chicken.  
  
"You don't like the Albino do you?"  
  
Jamie looked up surprised as if she just noticed Griffin sitting beside her, she blushed and shook her head, a single clump of hair falling into her face, Griffin frowned and looked closer.  
  
"Surely you don't like the goons?"  
  
Jamie looked at Griffin like she had a beak, and shook her head vigorously and looked down again. Griffin followed her eye movement.  
  
"You like the Yank?"(a/n: no offence to any Americans that are reading this)  
  
Jamie blushed and nodded slightly, Griffin pretended to swoon but after about three seconds of pretending she looked back down at the four boys she smirked and looked down, The American was looking up at them, at Jamie to be more precise, then the rest looked up. The captain for the American team waved and Jamie smiled back, and Griffin jumped away from the window, because she didn't want to be seen by the 'evil' people.  
  
The Portrait hole swung open and Harry and Ron walked through, Griffin shot up and walked over to them a wide grin on her face.  
  
"Hello Potter, Don, I was wondering are both of you are on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"  
  
Harry and Ron nodded and sat on chairs by the fire, Griffin followed them and watched them, Harry seemed moody and Ron just was Ron.  
  
"It's Ron and yes, we are both, and I'm the keeper, he's the seeker why kind of broom do you have?"  
  
Griffin grinned and sat on the arm of the chair Harry was occupying, Jamie walked over and sat on the other arm on the chair.  
  
"Firebolt's"  
  
Ron's eyes widened and he stared at Griffin then Jamie, who grinned.  
  
"Firebolt's as in two?"  
  
"Firebolt's as in seven."  
  
Harry looked up at Griffin with a sceptical look, waiting for an explanation, and Ron looked flabbergasted.  
  
"Okay, I got mine from my Grandmother for my sixteenth birthday, Jamie got hers for getting the most OWLS, Melody got hers' from saving up allowance for three years, Taylor got hers from a draw, and the Triplets got theirs because their stinking' rich"  
  
Griffin smiled and had a smug look on her face and Ron's jaw dropped to his knees and Jamie smiled, Harry looked unimpressed.  
  
"Just because you have good brooms, doesn't mean your any good."  
  
Harry snapped, Griffin got off the chair and began to leave the common room for the Great hall.  
  
"I'll prove you wrong you'll see how good we are, we Deaconesses are up first for the tournament, so on Saturday Potter"  
  
Griffin left with Jamie and they made their way to the great hall.  
  
"I know where her name is from..."  
  
Ron shook his head and looked up at Harry who was staring at the fire.  
  
"Where then Harry?"  
  
Harry turned to Ron and looked at him.  
  
"Remember our first year here?"  
  
Ron nodded then waved a hand, motioning for Harry to go on.  
  
"The password was 'Caput Draconis'"  
  
Ron rose a brow and looked at Harry waiting for an explanation but he got none.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, maybe Caput Draconis is a house over in the school their from."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and looked at his Transfiguration homework.  
  
Griffin and Jamie wandered towards the great hall, Hermione and Melody were seated talking, and Griffin looked at Jamie and both of them walked over to the chatting friends.  
  
"Jamie has the hot for the Albino boy."  
  
"No I don't, I like the-"  
  
"Hi"  
  
Jamie turned around and low and behold was the American captain.  
  
"Hi, I'm Griffin and this is Jamie, she-"  
  
A hand clamped over the blue haired teens mouth and Griffin glared at Jamie, her mismatched eyes glittering with laughter.  
  
"I noticed you two were looking at us from a window, I'm Edwards Miller"  
  
Jamie smiled like the chaser cat and Griffin rolled her eyes, not saying anything because of the hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jamie Jones, do you want to go for a walk or something?"  
  
Griffin rolled her eyes again and Jamie let go of her mouth and walked off with 'Eddie' Griffin turned back to Hermione and Melody, Melody was silently giggling; Griffin patted down her hair and smiled then said to Hermione.  
  
"Well Jamie is gone and I'm starving, again, what's for dinner?"  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"Griffin you have to wake up, we have to go to class."  
  
Melody was pulling Griffins pillow and Griffin was snuggling under the blankets.  
  
"I'll get Potter."  
  
Griffin jumped out of bed and stood in her pyjamas the little cows on her pants smiling at Melody with a raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Get your uniform on and brush your hair, when you're done go to the great hall."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
Melody left the dorm and Griffin looked around and realised she was the only one in here, She changed and brushed her hair and left the dorm room.  
  
She saw Harry just leaving, Griffin ran to catch up.  
  
"Hey wait, I'll walk with you, I don't know the way yet"  
  
Harry looked around and at her Uniform, The skirt was slightly shorter then the ones this school had and it was black, The vest was red with a crest very similar to the Hogwarts ones, on the left side of her chest, a Dragon was coiling itself inside it and the words "Draconis" were under the Dragon.  
  
"Fine just don't bug me"  
  
"Aw your still angry about that argument we had yesterday, huh?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Fine don't talk to me"  
  
"I wasn't planning to"  
  
Griffin shrugged and looked around; the two teens were only a staircase away from the great hall, so Griffin sped up and went ahead.  
  
"Oi! Griffin over here!"  
  
Griffin went and sat beside Jamie and looked at her weird.  
  
"Oi?"  
  
Jamie smiled and handed her, her schedule.  
  
"Double potions, good thing its not double Transfiguration, I hate that..."  
  
Harry, who just got there looked at Griffin weird and sat beside Ron, who gaped at her.  
  
"You like potions?"  
  
Griffin nodded, and looked Harry, then Ron and then Hermione.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hermione looked over at the teacher's table at one specific teacher.  
  
"You see that man at the end of the table, who looks like he dunked his head in baby oil?"  
  
Griffin looked over at the baby oil headed teacher and nodded, slowly not getting why that wanted her to look at him.  
  
"He's professor Snape, the potions teacher and he docks points off of Gryffindor if you breath to loud, you won't like Potions after you've had had him as a teacher, trust me"  
  
Griffin shrugged and began eating breakfast.  
  
Griffin looked at the teacher who was telling them what they were making, Jamie was casting glances at Edward, and Melody, like Hermione was copying notes.  
  
"Now I want you to get a partner."  
  
Melody and Harry paired up, Jamie paired up with a sandy haired boy and Griffin got a plump boy who looked terrified. Once every one was paired up Snape began to talk again.  
  
"The ingredients are here"  
  
He waved his wand and the ingredients appeared on the chalkboard.  
  
"And I want you to work together, you have two hours"  
  
He said the last thing sternly and glared at Griffin and the Plump boy while saying it. Griffin smiled towards the boy.  
  
"I'm Griffin Draconis, who are you?"  
  
"Neville Longbottom"  
  
He said looked at her like she was a crazed lunatic, or just creped out by her eyes. Griffin copied the ingredients on a piece of parchment and handed it to him.  
  
"You go get the ingredients and I'll do the potion okay?"  
  
Griffin held out the paper and Neville took it and went over to the place where the ingredients where lying, he came back a few minutes later.  
  
Jamie watched Neville go and the sandy haired boy, Seamus Finnigan (a/n: sorry if I spelt that wrong) who watched as well.  
  
"Neville's going to make your friend fail"  
  
"No he won't, Griffin sent him off for the ingredients, then she'll make the potion and make him hand it in."  
  
Seamus looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Jamie smirked and handed him the ingredients.  
  
"Because we all do it"  
  
Jamie smiled and Seamus groaned as he went off to get the ingredients.  
  
"Ten minutes left, I want your potions flasket in five minutes"  
  
Griffin looked down; their potion was one of the few that weren't like tar, but a shimmering silver colour. Griffin put some in a flasket and gave it to Neville, who took it to Snape.  
  
"Did you help Miss Draconis make this Longbottom?"  
  
Neville began to sputter and whimper and Griffin popped up from behind him.  
  
"Yes Professor Snape, Neville help quite a lot, he helped with the ingredients, and brought it to you"  
  
Snape looked down at Griffin who smiled and looked at Neville.  
  
"When I said work together I meant on the potion,"  
  
"Well 'Work together' and 'Work together' could have different meaning, because I'm my books it means one gets the ingredients and hands it in, while the other one make s the potion."  
  
Griffin said simply smiling slightly, not trying to, but getting on Snapes nerves.  
  
"Well Draconis, it does not mean that in mine, so five points from Gryffindor for giving me lip"  
  
Griffin glared then went back to her chair to clean up and pack up her things. Neville scurried over looking very sad.  
  
"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble...Draconis..."  
  
"Call me Griffin, and its okay, baby oil head doesn't bug me that much, I have things planned for that old...thing"  
  
Griffin said with a small smirk.  
  
THE FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH  
  
"It's the first Quidditch match of the Junior International Quidditch Tournament and first up we have Canada against Australia."  
  
There were cheers from the houses that the two were staying with, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.  
  
"On the Canadian team we have, Fang, Jones, Karlin, Taber, Taber, Taber and Draconis."  
  
Seven players in black and red robes zoomed onto the pitch the Triplets looked completely identical all having their hair down and Griffin had her hair pulled back into a ponytail at the back of her neck. Gasps went though the crowds at the sight of the brooms.  
  
"On the Australian team we have Quagmire, Roberts, Grism, Cherry, Sallow, Coach and Scale"  
  
That team zoomed out only one firebolt and the rest were Nimbus two thousands and ones.  
  
Madam Hooch went into the middle of the pitch.  
  
"Captain, shake hands."  
  
Melody stepped forwards her hand extended and Roberts stepped forwards, He had black hair and brown eyes and he looked slightly mad, but he took her hand and shook it.  
  
"Now mount your brooms, and on the count of three, one... Two... Three!"  
  
She blew the whistle and fifteen brooms (a/n: Madam Hooch flew up with them) flew up into the air all at Once, Griffin and Scale flew higher looking for the snitch.  
  
"Taber has the Quaffle and passes to Taber, who passes to Taber, who get to Quagmire and misses! Cherry get the Quaffle and zooms across the pitch, Jones hits the bludger towards Cherry and-OW- hits him in the back"  
  
Griffin smiled and looked down, Scale began a dive and Griffin looked down, it was the snitch! Griffin began a Dive towards the snitch, Scale a foot in front of her.  
  
"And the Seekers have spotted snitch! Sallow has the Quaffle and Taber steals it away!"  
  
Griffin looked to her right and Scale was still there they were neck and neck and then a bludger zoomed by, but Taylor was faster. She hit the bludger towards the other teams keeper, hitting him in the stomach and Tabitha scored, making the score sixty to seventy for Australia. Griffin winked at Scale when he looked over and pulled up, he followed so she and the Australian were inches from the snitch, both reached out their hands.  
  
"The seekers are inches from the snitch, and"  
  
Griffin got it, the little golden snitch fluttered helplessly in her hand. Jamie saw the bludgers before anyone else did, so she let out a shrill whistle, trying to warn Griffin, who couldn't here over the cheers from the Gryffindors. Two Bludgers zoomed towards Griffin, they hit at the same time, Both on her right shoulder, one in front one on the back Taylor and Scale who was nearest to Griffin heard the crunch of her shoulder and her ribs.  
  
Griffin fell off her broom to plop on the grass, she rolled onto her left, Scale who was a few feet from the ground jumped down after her, he has blond hair and hazel eyes. Griffins' breathing was shallow and wet. Dumbledor, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey ran onto the pitch, conjuring a stretcher Griffin let go of the snitch when she got hit and it was now zooming above Taylor's head.  
  
The Canadian team watched as their blue haired seeker was carried off droplets of blood falling from her right hand the fingers handing off the stretcher, Madam Pomfrey using magic. A beautiful call came from above and a phoenix that was silver and ice blue and was flying after the wounded teenager.  
  
"I think we know where Frost is"  
  
Melody said looking at the phoenix.  
  
~FIN~  
  
And that is the end of Chappie four, hope you liked it, it took forever to write, I don't like the Quidditch part much, but meh, it was the best I can do so sorry... ^-^ Hope you enjoyed it!! 


	5. Ouch my eyes

Hello Beginning of Chapter five and I would like to thank the reviews for chapter for, so I'll leave a moment to say thank you!  
  
Griffin: No one reviewd Chapter four. Me: Really? Griffin: yeah  
  
Jamie looked around her cheeks flushed and her hair messy. Melody looked like she always did, prim and proper not a hair out of place, but her eyes held a hint of tears, the triplets where looking evily at Australias beaters, and Taylor was near a break down.  
  
"How do you suppose we find her?"  
  
Jamie asked, running a hand through her hair and untieing her Quidditch coat, which when she got off she threw over her shoulder, Tabitha looked at the ground and went pale, she smirked.  
  
"Follow the droplets of blood"  
  
She said, walking along a trail of blood droplets that riddled the ground, Jamie looked down and shook her head and began to follow Tabitha, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran towards them, all out of breath. Ron spoke first.  
  
"We came as fast as we could, but Malfoy held us up about how stupid Griffin is for getting hit with a bludger."  
  
Taylor glared at Ron for a moment and then looked at Harry, she and Melody where the only Draconises talking, the others where in front of the great hall doors, Melody looked at Jamie then back at the Gryffindors.  
  
"See you guys in a bit."  
  
Melody ran off and followed the trail of blood.  
  
"Will Griffin be alright?"  
  
Melody asked Madam Promfrey, looking at her pale friend, Scale was on the other side of Griffin's bed, looking very guilty, Melody looked over at Jamie and the triplets. Frost was above Griffins head, resting on a post.  
  
"She'll be fine, We had to use Pheonix tears to heal her wounds, but she'll be fine in the long run."  
  
Melody gave a sigh of relief and Scale smiled slightly, he looked at Melody and said.  
  
"I'm really sorry about was out beaters did to Draconis, tell her, when she wakes up, that it was a good game, she's really talented."  
  
He smiled slightly and got up and left, casting one last glance at Griffin before leaving the room, Jamie and the triplets filled out after him.  
  
Melody stood over Griffin and looked at her, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Oh Griff, your so stupid sometimes, you know that?"  
  
Melody sat down and put her head on her hands, she heard a rustling but paid no mind to it.  
  
"Ouch, Melody, you hurt my heart, and that's where my feeling is, so you hurt my feeling to."  
  
Melody looked up and squealed with joy, she was so happy she nearly jumped on a very pale, sick looking Griffin.  
  
"Griffin, your awake! Do you have any idea how happy I am?"  
  
Melody yelled, her arms around Griffins neck, Griffin rolled her mismatched eyes. "No, no idea how happy you are, no idea at all." The blue haired seeker said smiling slightly, she looked over her head and smiled completely.  
  
"Frost! I've missed you so much!"  
  
Griffin giggled and rubbed her head against Frosts, Frost had silver and ice blue feathers, Griffin cast a glance towards Melody who was falling asleep in the chair beside Griffins bed. Griffin looked up at saw the moon, she smiled slightly and shook Melody awake, she grumbled and turned over causing her to fall out of the chair, She looked up at Griffin and glared.  
  
"You know, you could have said.' Hey, Melody, it's past midnight, you should think about going back to the dorm.'" Griffin smiled and patted Melody on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't get eatin' by a ghost, luckly you see them here, eh?"  
  
Melody flipped her auburn hair off her shoulder gave Griffin a quick hug, and patted Frost on the head.  
  
"Yeah, and don't fall off the bed."  
  
Griffin saluted and watched Melody, still in her Quidditch outfit, leave the hospital wing. Griffin yawned and fell asleep with Frost beside her head, looking down on the tired teen like a guardian angel.  
  
At the side of the of the door, a figure with pale eyes was staring at Griffin, the figure mouth something, then walked off.  
  
Griffin sat up quickly with a grunt of pain and wide eyes with her heart pounding, she looked around and saw a retreating figure, that seemed tall, her heart slowed slightly and she looked up expecting to see frost... She wasn't up there, she was curled up like a dog at the foot of the bed, Griffin smiled and shook her head, she had one weird phoenix.  
  
"Hey, Griffin wake up!"  
  
A groan came from the form under the grey covers, blue locks of hair fanned out across the pillow, Jamie was the one poking the sleepyheads shoulder.  
  
"Go away."  
  
Griffin moaned, glaring at Jamie, who was grinning from ear to ear. Griffin moved to get up but fell back with a groan, clutching her sides.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
The pale teen moaned and fell back to the pillows, she curled up into a little ball and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"Griffin, are you okay?"  
  
Melody said, rushing towards the other side of the bed, the side Griffin was facing,. It felt like someone was pinching her lungs, and she wanted to scream.  
  
'Healed by phoenix tears me ass.'  
  
She thought as a wave of pain spread though out her body.  
  
"Melody, I'm in pain."  
  
Melody nodded and put her hand on Griffins shoulder, she looked at Jamie who got up and ran towards the nurse's office.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey!"  
  
Jamie yelled running into the room shes usually in. She wasn't there. Jamie began to panic, sure Griffin got hurt a lot, but this was the first time she was stuck in the hospital room for over a day.  
  
"Maybe she's eating breakfast?"  
  
Melody suggested, staring at Griffin who was shaking and had gone pale, still clutching her sides.  
  
"I'll go look."  
  
Jamie ran down the hall towards them great hall, looking for Madam Pomfrey on the way there, she didn't see the missing nurse, but she did find the headmaster instead.  
  
"Proffesor Dumbledore!"  
  
She yelled to get his attention, he turned around and looked at her, he seemed rather pale and worn out.  
  
"Yes, Miss. Jones?"  
  
She stopped for a second to breath then answerd quickly, her heart was pounding and she felt scared for her friend.  
  
"It's Draconis, she's in pain or sick or something."  
  
Dumbledore looked at her and then walked in the direction of the hostpital wing. Panting could be heard and then a screech of pain.  
  
"What on earth is that?"  
  
It was Madam Pomfrey, she seemed asleep and not really interested in what was happening. Griffin had tears on her cheeks and she was curled up in a little ball, holding Melody's hand, squeezing her hand was more like it.  
  
"Draconis, wake up!"  
  
Griffin sat up strait knocking her head with someones nose, it was a boy, she could tell by the low grunt. Griffin looked up and rubbed her sides and fore head, which was coverd in a sheen of sweat. The person's hand was clasped in hers and he was tugging fruitlessly to get it free, she let go and looked up. It was Albino boy.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Albino boy?"  
  
Malfoy looked at Griffin, waving his hand trying to get blood running in it again. Griffin began to grin, it was just a dream, but the pain was so real, it hurt so bad. Griffin looked down at the foot of her bed, Frost was gone.  
  
"Well, that, Draconis is none of your business, but I had heart enough to wake you up before one of the Proffsours did."  
  
Griffin looked at the window, the sun was a hairline above the horizon and Malfoy looked a tad flushed, Griffin smirked and looked at the door. A girl was standing there, she had long blond hair and looked like she was bored, she looked like the American Keeper...maybe it was.  
  
"Nevermind then, I have a pretty good who...I mean what you were doing..."  
  
She grinned and began to lay down, she grunted and grabbed the nearest thing, which was Albino boys shoulder.  
  
"Sorry Albino boy, I need to borrow your shoulder for a moment."  
  
Griffin said, slowly laying down, maybe the musculs were still healing? Or maybe she has some brused ribs... Griffin laid down finally and curled up in a little ball, closeing her mismatched eyes.  
  
"Draconis?"  
  
Griffin cracked and eye open and groand.  
  
"What Albino boy?"  
  
She didn't turn around, she wanted to, but she didn't. Griffin looked towards the window, the birds were chirping and the sun was in her eyes. She would never get back to sleep now... Great. I'm going to punch him when I can move properly again, She thought, why hasn't he answerd yet?  
  
"Albino boy?"  
  
No answer, Griffin rolled over and laid there until someone came in to wake her, it was Jamie, and she was carrying Griffins school uniform.  
  
"Griffin, you look like you didn't sleep at all last night."  
  
Griffin cracked and smile and tried to sit up, she failed miserably. Jamie smiled towards her and helped her wounded friend.  
  
"Probably because I didn't, Jamie do I have nasty bruses on my side."  
  
Griffin leaned over and Jamie pulled her pajama shirt up to look at her ribs, Jamie winced. Her entire side was black, blue, purple, yellow and green, in shorter terms it looked painful and gross.  
  
"Yes, yes you do, and you have a potions test today..."  
  
Griffin rolled her eyes and looked over at the school uniform, then Jamie.  
  
"You do know you'd have to help me get in that, right?"  
  
Jamie nodded and helped Griffin out of the grey bed, she was wearing her cow pajamas, how she got in those where a mystery to her. That was kind of creepy.  
  
"Okay, all I can't do, is bend down, sideways, forwards or backwards, and I can't... lay down."  
  
After half an hour of getting Griffin in her school uniform, she walked slowly and tentivly out of the hostpital wing to eat breakfast. She got a few stares as she walked in, most were glares from the Hufflepuff table, and from the Australian Quidditch players. The seeker from Australia came to the table and looked sadly at Griffin.  
  
"You did a very good job on Saturday, Draconis"  
  
Griffin smiled and moved to stand up but thought better of it when she turned to look at him, Griffin looked behind him at his team, all glaring at her, but two, the ones who had beat the bludgers into her shoulders. She glared right back.  
  
"Thanks Scale, say hello to the rest of your team for me."  
  
Griffin smiled slightly and turned back around, Harry, Hermione and Ron where talking about something that made no actual sence in you began listening at the wrong time, which was what Griffin did.  
  
"So, Potter, what do we have today?"  
  
Harry looked up, slightly surprised at Griffin presents, he hadn't expected her around for at least a week, was a really fast healer? Harry shook his head and looked at his watch.  
  
"We have Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, lunch, then Transfiguration."  
  
A flock of birds came in to drop off their letters, Griffin looked up, hoping to see Frost, the phoenix wasn't up there. A little owl the hooted happily flutterd around her head, her mismatched eyes followed it she reached an arm up and caught it's foot, she pulled it down to eye level. Griffin smirked and held it out to Ron.  
  
"Don, it this yours?"  
  
Ron blushed and grabbed his owl, taking the letter and read it over carefully, he cast Griffin a look then handed it to Harry. Griffin ate with her left hand and kept her right had in her lap. She looked at Hermione and yawned, now she was reading the letter. Great.  
  
FIN Chapter 5 is over! Is it good , should I delete this ? dun dun dun dun!!! 


End file.
